Horny Answers to Horny Questions
by SilentKnightInDisguise11
Summary: *ReaderInsert* /“What happened Name …saw something you liked?” Nero asked you innocently while his eyes sparked mischief. “Yeah. As a matter a fact, I did.” You said inching closer to him, placing your delicate hands on his bare chest./ NeroxYou, Oocness


_Title: Horny Answers to Horny Questions_

_Summary:_ _[ReaderInsert] "What happened (Name)…saw something you liked?" Nero asked you innocently while his eyes sparked mischief. "Yeah. As a matter a fact, I did." You said inching closer to him, placing your delicate hands on his bare chest. NeroxYou, Oocness from Nero's side._

_Rating: T for language and suggestive and slightly descriptive themes_

_Random Non-Horny Questions: I was thinking of doing one for Dante and You…should I do it? Or maybe I should do Vergil and you? Or should I do both? What colour is your underwear...hey; I did say 'Random Non-Horny Questions'. Well, I guess that COULD be horny actually… _

_---_

**Silent Knight: My FIRST one-shot so yay me! My first one-shot gets to be for 'Devil May Cry' and just saying that I don't own anything to do with Campcom nor its creations.**

**Vergil: So please enjoy this piece of crap that's supposed to be a decent one-shot and is not.**

**Silent Knight: -Hits Him with a Broom-**

**Vergil: Where'd you get that from? –Confused-**

**Silent Knight: -Whispers- Magic…**

**Dante: -Pops Out- I gave it to her!**

**Vergil: -Chases after Dante- Get over here brother!!**

**Dante: -Runs and Screams like a Girl-**

**Silent Knight: Idiots…enjoy, like SANE Vergil had said but he's out of the building as you can see. –Points over to Vergil who is Chasing after Dante-**

**Dante: -Still Running and Screams like a Girl Again-**

---

"Blah" = Somebody Speaking

Blah = Narrator **(ME!) **talking

_Blah_ = You thinking

* * *

You were casually sitting on one of Dante's so called 'decent' couches when you heard foot steps. You looked up to see Nero. He was looking kind of sweaty, no scratch that, was sweating like pretty sweaty. In disgust, you made a face and did a fake gagging noise.

"Nice to see you too, (Name)." Said Nero dryly, plopping himself on the couch right next you.

You roll your eyes at him. Typical Nero, sometimes typical can be a little annoying. Actually…he's always annoying, typical or not typical. Oh well, at least he's not a Dante. Thank the sweet lord that he's not like that red horny bastard.

Then you looked over at him to give him a remark. But your breath gets caught in your throat when you see Nero take off his coat. You practically drooled but quickly hid it in one of her bored gazes. Nero looked at you then smirked.

"What happened (Name)…saw something you liked?" Nero asks you innocently while his eyes sparked mischief.

You decided to have some fun with him too.

"Yeah. As a matter a fact, I did." You said inching closer to him, placing your delicate hands on his bare chest.

You heard him gulp like he was scared and you smirked. Unfortunately for you, he caught on what you were doing and then inched closer too. Of course you started to be the one who backed way. Nero saw this movement and his smirk grew itself into a grin. If only there was a way to wipe it all off of his face…

"What's wrong (Last Name)? Wait…you're not scared are you?" He asked you, still coming closer.

Trying to remain calm, you fail miserably.

"W-what are yo-you talking a-about? I'm per-perfectly f-fine." You stutter out.

He inched REALLY close to you and his icy blue eyes flicks over to your (Eye Colour) ones.

"Umhmm," He said leaning over to your ear. "Sure you're fine. If you were fine you wouldn't stutter, would you?" His warm breath tickling your ear as it sended goose bumps up and down your body.

That instantly caused you to shiver, and you were sure that Nero had seen you do it too. You couldn't back down now, you had gone too far. Now you were slightly wishing that the horny red half breed could walk in from the door right then and there. But like you feared, he didn't.

"Note to self, kill that horny bastard for not helping." You mumbled to yourself.

Thinking from Nero's face that he didn't hear you. You had to do something, no one has every seen you back like this before and didn't want to show yourself like this. No way, you would be so humiliated. You bit your lip and thought of what to do, Nero kept on inching like the stupid guy we was and you kept on backing away. Well, you weren't actually backing away more like trying to squish into the couch.

Finally you had an idea, it was very risky but you had to do it. Then you grabbed Nero's face from his cheeks and crashed your lips on his, as according to your plan. _Yes! It's working…_ Suddenly you started to lose yourself in his lips as did Nero to yours. Your hands roamed around his torso. Feeling all his muscles and maybe squeezing them once in a while. And you were sure that you had felt Nero smile into the kiss.

Nero traced his tongue on your bottom lip, begging for an entrance. Willing, you opened up your mouth and let him go all around your mouth. Suddenly he went for your tongue and you both battled for dominance. Unfortunately for you, he won. You growled and were sure that Nero had smiled once more.

Both of your tongues came out and danced around with each other. You could see salvia dripping from both of your tongues and sure hat Neo could see them too. Sweat came down from Nero and went all over you, but you just shoved that thought to the back of your brain. That's the least of your worries right at that moment.

Suddenly you felt cold hands go under your shirt and going around your belly. You shivered in pleasure but still didn't break your hot n' steamy that you were having with a certain half demon.

From the corner of your eye you saw Nero's Devil Bringer resting on the arm of couch. Probably that's why you didn't feel the claws digging into your flesh. Then you plopped your tongue back into your mouth as did Nero, you still kept on kissing.

For some reason you had never felt like this towards anyone. To actually thinking that you two were being teasingly horny by saying horny comments, question and answers. Shaking your head from that you put all your pressure onto Nero causing him to fall back and made his Devil Bringer to the floor.

You broke your kiss and just looked at Nero. For second you had thought that he would grab it but he just looked at you. He was probably waiting for you to get off of him. When you had made the slightest move, Nero grabbed you and pulled you into another hot n' steamy kiss.

"Aren't...you…going… to get…the…Devil…Bringer…from the…floor?" You said between the short and sweet kisses that you shared with him.

He shook his head for a response and pulled you into a rough kiss. You did the same thing and pressed your lips harder to his. You heard him slightly moan and smirked into the kiss, but still adding equal pressure.

Closing your eyes you were felt like melting into a big puddle onto Nero's feet. Of course you didn't because you couldn't and just brought out a pleasurable moan yourself. Nero pulled away from the kiss and you groaned. He gave you a cute smile and took off your top. Is this going were you thinking it's going? _Ohhhh…_

After the events that had occurred and taking a shower, with Nero of course, you were sitting on the couch once more only alone. Nero was taking a nap upstairs in his room so you just started reading some magazine taking calls once in a while. Then you heard footsteps from near the door and looked up to see Dante. Suddenly you remembered the note that you had given to yourself.

_**Extremely Short Flashback**_

"_Note to self, kill that horny bastard for not helping." You mumbled to yourself._

_**End of Extremely Short Flashback**_

"Oh Dante," You say while cracking your knuckles and advancing towards him.

Dante looks at you then your knuckles and looks scared yet confused. "(Name)…what are you doing…?" Dante slowly asked as he backed away while you only inched closer.

"I believe I have a score to settle with you…" You then start to trail off.

Yes, you are SO taking revenge and are going to like every minute of Dante's screams that are to come out of his mouth at any moment.

* * *

**Dante: Oh no! I'm going to get beat up by a…a…girl…**

**Silent Knight: You're going to get bet up by me if you don't shut up. Anyways, hope you liked it. –Winks- **(I didn't wink in a perverted way…I'm not a lesbian…!)

**Vergil: For this so called one-shot which was extremely crappy.**

**Silent Knight: Hello! Writer for this 'crappy' fic is right here! **

**Vergil: Does it look like I care? I'm Vergil Sparta. I don't NEED to be scared by you.**

**Silent Knight: Well…in 'OpPoSiTeS aTtRaCt' you were scared of me.**

**Vergil: Yes because there you are very mean and tied up there too.**

**Silent Knight: -Rolls Eyes- Please review…like this dumb ass here had said before.**

**Vergil: -Glares at Yours Truly- …grrr…**

**Silent Knight: -Glares Back- ...ggggrrrrrr…**

* * *


End file.
